Demons and Doughnuts
by JaceSienna98
Summary: "Stupid Kyohei." "Huh? What was that, you flat-chested demon queen with a sweet tooth!" "URGH, SHUT UP YOU EVIL COUSIN!" Honestly,They both couldn't stand each other, but you can't exactly choose your cousins. However, Kyohei could choose to keep his house mates from meeting her…or could he? one-shot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Wallflower


You know…life can give you the weirdest of situations at the weirdest of times.

Kyohei was arguing with a random person on the street for bumping in to him and then out of nowhere… there she was.

"Still as temperamental as ever I see, my dear cousin Kyohei~!"

Mari Takano, the demon queen herself. She had absolutely zero tact and a temper as great as Kyohei's, along with that she had a talent in manipulating people and…

Mari reached into a paper bag she was holding and pulled out a boston crème doughnut and promptly started eating it, not even letting a crumb get away from her.

…an insane sweet tooth.

"What are you doing here, you flat-chested demon queen with a sweet tooth?!" Kyohei forgot all about the person he was arguing with and said person quickly fled.

"Is that any way to greet your dear cousin and… hey...WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT-CHESTED?!"

"You! You have no chest and you act like a guy, you're never going to get a boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, even with your well built body you'll never get a girlfriend, because you're an annoying jerk who can't even be nice to his cousin!"

Kyohei threw a punch, which Mari easily dodged and in response Mari did a high kick which Kyohei also dodged. The two were so absorbed in their fight that they didn't even realize all the weird looks they were getting. They continued on fighting until they were both so exhausted that they fell to the ground.

After a while of laying on their backs, Kyohei spoke up.

"Why are you even here, weren't you studying in France or something?"

"…England." Mari answered, looked like he really didn't care.

"So why are you here?" Kyohei asked in annoyance.

What was she supposed to say, 'to see you, my favorite cousin, the only one who doesn't expect something of me?' No, she was too stubborn to say that out loud. "I'm here to eat some Japanese sweets of course~!"

Kyohei sighed at her antics. "And why seek me out?"

"Well, I need a place to stay…"

"No."

"Eh~? Why~?"

"Because I'm not cruel enough to sacrifice my friends to the demon queen."

"…And if I promise to behave?"

Kyohei sighed. Well, she was his cousin, and even though you can't really choose your family he should still probably help her out. "Don't interact with any of them, don't even let them know your there."

"…Are you embarrassed about me?"

"Yes." Mari resisted flinching at his harsh words. It was her fault, she supposed, for not being there for him when everything was going on…she felt guilty…

"Alright~ Thank you, my dear cousin~!"

* * *

Kyohei got home and chatted with Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga while Mari snuck in the back.

Kyohei had already talked over the phone with the old hag (Sunako's aunt) about Mari.

'My demon queen of a cousin needs a place to stay for god knows how long before she, hopefully, leaves to go back to Fr-England.' Yeah, who knew how long it would take her to satisfy her craving for Japanese sweets.

"Kyohei?" Takenaga questioned.

"Huh?"

"You had a kind of scary look on your face." Yuki answered, looking concerned.

"Yeah." Ranmaru agreed.

"It's nothing." Kyohei grumbled.

* * *

Mari snuck in the back and proceeded to head up stairs, being careful not to hit her suitcase on the stairs. When she got up stairs, she put her bags in the room that Kyohei had given her directions to earlier, when he warned her not to be loud or they would notice her. Sigh.

After Mari set her luggage down she opened her door a crack to see if anyone had come upstairs before going into the hall.

Before she knew it she had ran into someone…something? It looked like a chibi-form human. Is that even possible?

"Creature of light!" The chibi-human shrieked before running off down the hall. What just happened?

Mari began to walk back to her room when four figures came up the stairs and turned in her direction. Kyohei froze and then mentally face-palmed. Why didn't she stay in her room?

Takenaga and Yuki didn't know how to react so they just stood there.

And Ranmaru? Well…

"It's refreshing to see such a cute little kitten~! But may I ask why you're here?"

"Uhhhh…" Mari looked to Kyohei, Kyohei looked to the side, and Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru looked to Kyohei.

"Oh~Kyokhei~! Where did you get such a cute girlfriend~?" Ranmaru teased.

"We're cousins!" Both Kyohei and Mari screamed in protest to Ranmaru's remark.

A pause, then…

"WHAT?!"

"Kyohei has a cousin?!" Takenaga.

"Why didn't we know?!" Yuki.

"They don't look alike at all!" Ranmaru.

All three looked at Kyohei, and then to Mari and repeated the action about five times.

Mari was short, with auburn hair, tan skin, and light green eyes and Kyohei was tall, with blonde hair, medium tone skin, and brown eyes.

Kyohei mentally sighed. "This my cousin, the flat-chested demon queen with a sweet tooth."

"You evil jerk! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FLAT-CHESTED?!"

"YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE, YOU DEMON QUEEN!"

Now they could see the resemblance.

* * *

Mari sat in her room and suddenly smiled to herself, she was going to make Kyohei forgive her, and she had as long as she wanted to do it. Getting rid of her wouldn't be that easy!

Meanwhile, Kyohei had a bad feeling that Mari would be staying longer than he had expected…No, she would probably go home in a month at most.

* * *

 **Two years later…**

"Go back to France already, you flat-chested demon queen with a sweet tooth!"

"ENGLAND! IT'S ENGLAND! AND I'M NOT FLAT-CHESTED!"

But despite everything all was well… because their house mates had learned to invest in some earplugs after the first week.

* * *

 **Tell me if you like Mari, I might use her again.**


End file.
